db_writersfandomcom-20200214-history
Slender Man
AGE: '''Several thousands of years '''HEIGHT: '''7'0' WEIGHT: '''Unknown '''OCCUPATION: '''N/A The Slender Man is a mythical entity with an unknown backstory. He haunts children and adults to devour their minds, and souls. Interesingly, the Slender Man is public domain material and thus has no set canon. For purposes of Death Battle, many writers use only constants in the writings, to avoid over or underpowered instances. Mojaramask's Bio (Vs. Pyramid Head) Slenderman -Age: ??? -Height: 7’ -Weight: ??? -Occupation: N/A Xl9: The Slenderman is a mythical entity hailing from… God knows where. Appearing in history as early as the Hellenic periods, the Slenderman has been a thorn in Humanity’s side. He stalks children and adults alike, until he can finally reveal himself to them… And then mutilate them. KnightSlayer: He also has many pointless cousins, apparently. Xl9: Funny you should bring that up, because the rules for urban legends such as the Slenderman are very hard to get a read on. Because of that, we will only be drawing from sources that are constant throughout the many video series, creepypastas, and games. So no Splendorman to see here folks! KnightSlayer: Hipster-mainstream-obscurity, HO! Tendrils -Can extend to up to fifteen feet -Can tear and mutilate men easily -8 of ’em -Can use them to walk Xl9: In almost every form of media, the black coated stalker has eight odd appendages growing out of his back. They can slice and dice people, pin them to trees, and remove organs with surgical precision. KnightSlayer: And are considered a delicacy in some cultures. To be honest, it tastes like salmon... Raw salmon. Xl9: Not even going to ask. KnightSlayer: Good... Slender Walking -Teleportation -Can make him invisible -Blink and you’ll miss it Xl9: The Slenderman can Slender Walk, which lets him teleport. However long he wants. If he wanted to, the guy could even go transcontinental! He can avoid gunshots, sword slashes, and almost every physical attack thrown at him. KnightSlayer: But then there is one ability i appreciate, Madness inducement! Madness -Can put voices in your head -Creates sickness -Causes static in vision Xl9: That’s right, some say that just staring at him will suck your soul out. Anybody who looks at him will be driven to insanity, and looking away won’t be enough. He can make you uncontrollably sick, vomiting up blood and blacking out. And if it counts as anything, he can put voices in your head and drive you to insanity with just laughter. KnightSlayer: In other words, a hospital's worst nightmare... And speaking of buildings like hospitals.. Pyrokinesis -Comes from his mind -Has burned entire forests and libraries -Easily survivable by him Xl9: He can create fire with his mind alone, and it’s been powerful enough to level entire buildings to ash. In fact, his fire is powerful enough that it can disintegrate the back of a truck like it never even existed. On top of that, he isn’t even affected by his own flames. KnightSlayer: Christ, he'll make for a sucky campfire buddy.. Durability -Been shot -In the center of an inferno -Been stabbed Xl9: If the fire isn’t enough, he can take almost anything any combatant can throw at him. Being impaled, shot, set aflame, and cleaved hasn’t stopped him before. in fact, it will take a hell of a lot of punishment before he can even be severely wounded. KnightSlayer: Well there goes my Scythe as a reliable weapon... but SPOILERS, like all monsters, they have their achilles's Heel. Weaknesses -Can’t go near the operator symbol -No defense other than durability -No weapons other than tentacles Xl9: The operator symbol is a normal O with a X through it, which can weaken the Slenderman like a demon to a cross. He also has no attacks other than his tentacles, and he doesn’t have any real armor to speak of. KnightSlayer: The Slenderman better pray that ol' Pyramid doesn't catch ahold of these exploits, or else the Slenderman will be digging his own grave. Xl9: But despite those obvious weaknesses, he still may just be the strongest monster of all. (Slenderman disappears in a burst of static) PsyInsti's Bio (Vs. Herobrine Persson) '''Dan: The Slender Man’s origins are completely unknown. Fans have theorized that he came about in ancient times, but the only proof is that Victor Surge uploaded a Slender Man picture to a SomethingAwful thread in 2006. Lacie: SomethingAwful? Can you be any more descriptive? Dan: Not really, that’s the name of the site. Lacie: Oh. Dan: In that time, he has morphed into a nightmarish foe with nearly unlimited power, and a large set of powers. Lacie: He can teleport- Dan: Slenderwalking. Lacie: Mess with your mind- Dan: Mental Manipulation. Lacie: And can even ignite fires with his mind! It's called pyrokinesis, and it goes much more than that. He can burn down an entire forest, and even burn through a solid steel chassis like a star-quite the feat! Lacie: Anyway, his mental abilities in particular are pretty cray-cray. Dan: Cray-cray? Lacie: Yes. He can burn through your mind just by making eye contact, and his very presence is draining on the mind. Dan: His power is so great that he can even create minions from normal people, called Proxies. Even with that, however, he is no slouch in close combat. Lacie: He’s got teleportation! And tentacles! Dan: Tendrils. Slendy’s teleportation, really slenderwalking, is based around using the Path of Black Leaves to travel. He can teleport silently in the blink of an eye, and can even teleport right behind you. Lacie: Oh god it’s right there Dan: Slender Man has a lot of abilities beyond those, including but not limited to: -Selective Visibility, so those he isn’t targeting cannot see him. -Disguise, where he imitates a person to a very close degree to get close to the victim. -The Sickness, which depending on allocated power can range from nosebleeds to amnesia to vomiting to aches and pains to even symptoms to radioactive poisoning! Dan: Slender Man is a ruthless hunter, one capable of direct murder but stalks and scares its prey-people-into submission. He’s an unstoppable force, turning from a scare in the background into a godlike creature capable of massive feats, like putting an entire village under his control, killing an entire squad of marines, taking bullets, and more interestingly pretty much spawning the creepypasta genre. Lacie: He’s scary, man. "My child, my Lars… he is gone. Taken, from his bed. The only thing that we found was a scrap of black clothing. It feels like cotton, but it is softer… thicker. Lars came into my bedroom yesterday, screaming at the top of his lungs that "The angel is outside!" I asked him what he was talking about, and he told me some nonsense fairy story about Der Großmann. He said he went into the groves by our village and found one of my cows dead, hanging from a tree. I thought nothing of it at first…But now, he is gone. We must find Lars, and my family must leave before we are killed. I am sorry my son…I should have listened. May God forgive me." SSBFreak's Bio (Vs. Cabadath) Slenderman Age: UNKNOWN Height: Varies, but appears to be at least eight feet tall Weight: UNKNOWN Tentacles: MANY Needs a tan: YES In spite of popular belief, the Slenderman mythos spans back far further than his Marble Hornets incarnation. An old German folk tale from the 1600’s tells of a faceless, tall being that haunted a forest and killed people. It wasn’t until his Creepypasta stories that people starting paying more attention to him, and I think it’s safe to say that that was a real mistake. Sightings of a tall, lanky, human-like being started showing up in photographs, always in the background but still standing out like a sore thumb. Legend has it that something terrible happens to both the photographer and whoever else may be unlucky enough to be in the picture in the first place. In spite of this, the popularity and notoriety of this being quickly rose. Hearing the stories about this mythical “Slenderman”, people have wandered into the forest to try and catch a picture or a glimpse of him. Very few came back alive and those that did were driven insane. Ironically, the ones that got out were the lucky ones, as the ones that died apparently died horribly. How Slendy Survives… - Simply feeds on people. - Invokes paranoia on prey. - Makes sure people know about him. Slenderman needs to feed, and his prey is anyone who is unlucky enough to wander into his forest. His favourite method of killing is to invoke a strange paranoia into his prey in order to ripen them up for a kill. Slenderman feeds on the fear of his prey, and in order to bring out the most in people, he needs to scare before he kills. And even still, that’s not the only way he survives… People have gotten away from Slenderman in the past, but the truth may be that he’s actually LETTING some of these people go so that they’ll tell others about him. Slender: Arrival explains that Slendy simply needs to be in the minds of people in order to survive, so if everyone in the world suddenly forgot about him, he would waste away to nothing. After all, if no one knew about him, they wouldn’t willingly wander into his forest out of curiosity. It’s unknown how Slenderman chooses who he spares, but he obviously would need to mentally break them so badly that there’s no way they WOULDN’T tell anyone about what they saw in the forest. Limbs - Can create multiple tentacles from his back. - Unknown if there is a limit to the number he can create at once. - Can be used as weapons, extra limbs or just to scare. Slendy’s arms and legs are long, and he has the ability to create multiple tentacles, each one sprouting from his back. These can be used as extra arms or legs, to instill extra fear into his prey, and there have been stories about his tentacles being used as weapons themselves. There isn’t a definitive number of tentacles Slenderman can create, but he can apparently create any number he needs. The tentacles ironically help Slenderman with camouflage at the same time, because the long, wavy tentacles look like branches from afar, making Slendy blend in with the trees of his forest. Slender Walking - Allow for quick moving when not being viewed by anyone. - Seems to resemble teleportation. - Not very fast when being watched. Slenderman’s main method of movement is something known as “Slender Walking”. Slendy is something like a Weeping Angel from Doctor Who. When looked at, Slender either doesn’t move at all or walks slowly towards his prey (likely another method to instill fear). However, the instant you look away, the Slender Walking kicks in. Turning away for only a second and looking back again gives Slenderman the time to move short distances, giving the impression of teleportation. This allows Slenderman to chase after his prey if and when they turn and run. Proxies - Former humans who Slenderman broke enough to enslave. - Brought in to help with more-persistent prey. - Brutal and animalistic. - One proxy implied to be the protagonist of the original Slender. Slenderman doesn’t work alone some times. If he sees it fit, Slendy will mentally break someone so far to the point where they lose all form of humanity and work for him in helping chase down prey that are giving Slendy a harder time than usual. These former humans are called Proxies, and if they see the prey, they will instantly start chasing them, but will stop in their tracks if a light is shone on them. As stated, the Proxies tend to show up when Slenderman is dealing with someone more-persistent that he may be used to. They’re mainly used to soften the prey up to the point where Slenderman can swoop in to deal the final blow. Slender: Arrival gives an implication that the protagonist of the original Slender game ended up becoming the Proxy that chases the player character. It just goes to show how far some people can get broken into servitude. Weaknesses - No armour. - Only known to play offensive. - Not fast when being watched. - Relies on help when he has trouble killing. - Mostly preys on kids and young adults. Slenderman’s only form of protection is his suit, and while he’s normally shown that no one can seem to do him any physical harm, if someone were brave and stupid enough to get close, they may actually be able to hurt him. Much like a Weeping Angel, Slendy isn’t very mobile when being watched. He’s at his fastest when no one is watching. In addition, while he can usually do things alone, he is known to rely on his Proxies to help him when he needs them. Slendy’s prey usually consists of young people. Adults don’t seem to be able to see him, so this seems to imply that he has no interest in dealing with them. Slenderman is as old as the trees in his forest and a silent killer in his own right. No one has been known to have ever hurt him, and he always seems to be the one to win in the end. Just goes to show that, sometimes, the face of fear is really just a blank slate… (Slendy turns the screen to static…) AkumaTh's Bio (Vs. Cabadath) Story Slenderman The earliest sightings of the Slenderman was in the early 1600s in Germany. Not much is known about the Slenderman outside a few traits, all of which leads to the disappearance of his victims. As technology advances, more light on the Slenderman arrives which includes numerous photographic and video evidence of his appearance. He hunts those who have seen him as childhood, stalking his prey until the time is right to strike. What he does with the victim is unknown as there is no evidence of their death ever found. Armor/Weapons Slenderman, as he currently is, wears a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and a white shirt. Nothing suggests these benefit or hinder him in any way. Abilities/Powers While the powers have varied from story to story, here is a list of known powers. Slenderman has the ability to be invisible to select people, adult humans, or anyone without a camera. He can change his height and body shape, change his arms into tentacles and sprout more from its back and shoulders. Those can be used as additional arms or legs or just to instill fear. There is a debate that the Proxies are under his control or whoever controls the Slenderman so I wouldn't count it. Slenderman also has Sigma Radiation, a form of radiation that interferes with modern recording devices. This is contagious, but doesn't seem to have negative repercussions. He also uses a technique known as "Slender Walking", which is Slenderman either disappearing or teleporting. Prolong exposure to Slenderman creates the Slender Sickness, which causes massive paranoia, nose bleeds, nightmares, hallucinations, and many other dangerous symptoms. This sickness could be link to his ability to create memory loss to his victims. Before his new style, he would impale his victim on the branches of very tall trees while they were still alive. He would then remove their organs, place them in plastic bags, and put them back in, all without the victim struggling. That shows incredible strength as well as knowledge of the human body. Weaknesses Slenderman has no known weakness outside being seen by visual recording devices. But there is one thing to note: nothing suggests that he is immortal. While he does seem ageless, existing since the 1600s, nothing shown to at least attempt to hurt him. Death Battle Records (HEAVY SPOILERS) Vs Pyramid Head-Loss Vs Herobrine-Win Vs Cabadath-Loss Total: 1W/2L Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Written Exclusives Category:Horror Characters Category:PsyInsti Combatants Category:Mojaramask Combatants Category:AkumaTh Combatants Category:SSBFreak Combatants